Yes, My Master
by Declackleclackle
Summary: Ciel is getting older now, and is naturally beginning to have sexual feelings... but wanting to have sex is not the problem. Wanting dominated and called slave is. The young lord asks Sebastian to help him release his frustrations, and along the way, he realises just why he likes being the servant, rather than the lord so much. (Crappy summary... BDSM, yaoi, SebaCiel. )


Yes, My Master

Chapter 1

The butler grabbed a fistful of his lord's hair, and slammed his face down onto the bed. Ciel's hands were clasped together, outstretched infront of him. A muffled 'ah' came from beneath the butler, and his hand moved from Ciel's wrists, to his pants, which he pulled down, smiling calmly.

"Young master, are you sure you wish for me to do this? After all-"

The butler glanced down to take in a view of the boy's pale behind.

"It may be rather painful for a young boy such as yourself."

The boy swallowed.

"I told you didn't I? I want this-"

Sebastian's hand came down on the boy's bottom, and the bluenette jerked forward slightly.

"Ah, my lord, hush. As of your orders, I am your master now, and you may only speak when your master gives you permission to."

The demon could sense his lord's heartbeat speed up slightly, and he smirked.

"Is that not correct, my lord?"

"Yes."

Sebastian's hand came down onto his lord's ass once more, harder this time, making him gasp, and he turned his head and looked up to his faithful servant.

"Really, that is not how you address your master... Ciel." Sebastian commented, running his fingers through Ciel's cerulean fringe.

"He- yes... master."

The butler ran his thumb down Ciel's spine, and he shivered.

"Very well. Now what shall I address you as? I doubt 'my lord' is suitable for this kind of situation."

Ciel ajusted his body slightly. His knees were tucked underneath his stomach, his thighs awkwardly rubbing, his bare behind in the air.

Being exposed like this aroused Ciel, and stirred up a pleasurable feeling at the pit of his stomach. Although this caused Ciel to feel disgusted in himself, he didn't retaliate towards Sebastian.

"S... slave." The boy said, looking down.

"Dear me, my lord- pardon me, my slave is into some, may I say, kinky, things for such a young boy."

"I turned fifteen the-"

"No, no, NO-"

For each no, came a firm smack, causing Ciel to close his eyes and bite his lip. A tear trickled from the bluenette's marked eye.

"Hmm, slave, this will simply not do. What have I told you? You may not-"

"Nnh!"

"Speak-"

"Ah!"

"Unless-"

"Sebas-"

"You-"

"-tian!"

"Are-"

"Aaah!"

"Spoken-"

"Please!"

"To."

"Mmh!"

Ciel's head hit the bed. The butler sat up straight, and looked at his 'slave'. His bottom was red raw, with a few white fingerprints as an exception. It was in stark contrast to his thighs, which were a milky white. His mouth was open, him drooling slightly, and his breathing was ragged and slitly irregular. Numerous tears streaked from his closed eyes down his cheeks.

"My my, you look like you are in so much pain, yet you have not once put up a fight against my actions... could it be that my slave likes being punished like this?"

Sebastian smirked once more, not having raised a single eyebrow until now.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hm, my slave?"

"...Mm-hm." Ciel whimpered, nodding.

"Dear me, there is still a lot for me to learn about my slave... like, for example, the fact that he is such a masochist..."

He moved around to the boy's face, and held it in his hands.

They looked at each other.

"I can't even tell if these are tears of pain or pleasure..."

The butler's pointed tongue peeked out of his mouth, and licked up one of the salty droplets.

"Perhaps both."

He traced his finger accross Ciel's bottom lip.

"I wonder why my slave likes it like this..."

Lightly pushing down Ciel's lip, he moved two fingers into the bluenette's moist mouth.

"Maybe it's because of the lack of discipline..."

His fingertips brushed Ciel's tongue, and it reflexively twitched, licking slightly.

"You like being punished, oh yes..."

Ciel caught on, reluctantly licked up the side of Sebastian's digits, and looked up, into his eyes.

"But how well will you serve and please your master?

So... my first Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fic... I plan to finish it. :3

I hope you enjoyed reading! (/ w )/


End file.
